Pokemon Adventure
by Lance1
Summary: A young boys journey through Johto to find if he can be the champion, and to find his grandpa.


Anthony's Pokemon Journey  
  
  
  
The day I started my Pokemon Journe was monday. I was really excited.  
  
I was planning on picking Totodile, a water Pokemon. There were also Chikorita, a grass Pokemon, and Cyndaquil, a fire Pokemon. But I wanted Totodile.  
  
I didnt even stop to eat breakfast. I ran down the stairs and crashed into the wall.  
  
"Ow!" I said and fell down the stairs. "Ooh ow ee oh ow ee ee!" I landed on the table and the table broke and I fell out the kitchen window and landed head first in the dumpster. "Oh, thats not right," I said and pulled a banana peel off my head. I ran upstairs to get changed.  
  
The sun was already rising when I got to professor Elm's lab. I ran through the door and over to the table holding the three Pokemon. "I want Totodile," I said breathlessly and before Professor Elm could reply I grabbed it. "I got a Totodile!" I did my pose. (With the peace sign and all) "I hope you'll get along fine," Said Elm. "We will," I said, my eyes getting teary with the anticipation of the coming day as a new Pokemon Trainer. Still waving, I ran out the door back home. "I got my Totodile!" I yelled as I came in. My mom was drinking coffee. She threw it out the window and hugged my Totodile, which was walking with me. "To! Dile!" Totodile grinned. My mom gave mw an eggo waf-ful. I ate it. But first I put some "I can't believe it's not butter!" on it. And some apple jelly. I ate it in 2 bites. "Here, your Pokegear," Said my mom. I pulled on my back pack and put it on my wrist. I knew that it was a long way to Cherrygrove City, so I turned it to the radio station. I got the card for christmas from my uncle, the director of the Goldenrod City radio Tower. I also had a Map card, from my Grandpa in Cherrygrove City.  
  
I turned it to Pokemon March.  
  
"La la la lalala lalala la la lalala la laalaalaalaa." I sung along in a horribly off-tune voice.  
  
"DILE!?" Totodile covered it's ears and watergunned me. "Gluuuuuub.... thanks. Totodile."  
  
All of a sudden, something swooped down at me. "Whoah!" It was a Beedrill! "Drill!" it said.  
  
"Return," Said a voice. I turned around. It was a boy with red hair. "Hi, I'm Cory." he said.  
  
:I'm Anthony." We shook hands. "Where ya headed?" asked Cory. "Cherrygrove City."  
  
"I know where that is. Follow me." Cory;s Beedrill cut a small shrub down and flew past it. We ran to catch up. "Cool Beedrill!" I said. "Yeah, I also have a Farfetch'd. I'll show you later."  
  
It seemed like no time before we got to Cherrygrove City. "I'll be right back," Cory said. "Here. It's a coupon for free charcoal. But you need the Azalea Gym Badge."  
  
Then he got on Beedrill and they flew away.  
  
I decided to visit Grandpa. I walked back down town and knocked on the door. "Grandpa! Its me anthony!" nobody answered. I looked at the door and saw a note on it. "Went on trip. be back 6/5/01"  
  
"But that was 2 months ago!" I cried. "Something must've happened! He might be lost or hurt! we gotta find him!" I grabbed Totodile's Pokeball from my belt and looked at it, "Whattaya say?" I asked. "Help me find grandpa?" I knew that Tototdile agreed.  
  
I went to the Violet City Gym to battle Falkner. I wanted to find Grandpa, but I also wanted a badge.  
  
"Go, Totodile!" I called out. "Go, Pidgeotto!"  
  
"Totodile Rage!" This was an easy battle. Wheneve rpidgeotto attacked totodile attacked even harder, and pidgeotto collapsed. "go, pidgey!" falkner said after recalling pidgeotto. "totodile fury swipes!" I said. "lets win this thing!" and so we did!  
  
"good job Anthony," falkner said, and gave my the Zzephyrbadge. "yay! i got the zephyr badge! yahoo!  
  
2 hours later, and we were still searching union cave for any signs of grandpa. I had battled so many people and won each time. On my way, I'd got a Zubat and a Sandshrew. They were both a high level.  
  
I saw a person I hadnt battled, so I challenged him. He excepted. "a 3 on three match?" he asked. "yeah," I answered. "Go Geodude!"  
  
"Go, Zubat! Supersonic attack!" Zubat screeched just as Geodude attack and ended up wacking itself over and over! It was so confused it thought it was fighting itself!!  
  
"Finish it with bite!" I called. Zubat flew into geodude and geodude fainted!  
  
"Return. Go, Mareep!"  
  
"Return, Zubat! go, sandshrew! Scratch attack!"  
  
"Mareep use growl!" but sandshrew was to fast qand scratched mareep. "Now fury swipes attack!!"  
  
"Sand-SHREW!" Sandshrew said and slashed the mareep.  
  
"Return mareep. Go, magmar!"  
  
"Return, sandshrew. go, Totodile!"  
  
"Magmar smog!" the boy called. "Whoah! that is one fast pokemon!" I said, amazed.  
  
"Totodile jump above it and use water gun!" But just as things were going my way, magmar uppercutted totodile and sent him flying through th ground!  
  
"Oh, no! Totodile! Come on back. GO SANDSHREW!" I yelled, angry he had hurt my friend totodile. "Use rollout!"  
  
"Smog attack!" the boy announced! sandshrew rolled right through the poison screen and smasjhed into magmar and knocked it intio the ground!  
  
"We did it!" I said, excited. But the magmar got up! "Smog!"  
  
"Oh no!" as sandshrew flew into the ground, I was suddenly very afraid. could zubat beat it?  
  
"Go zubat!" I cradled Sandshrew and Totoduile in my arms. "Zubat tire it out and keep flyign!"  
  
Zubat flew to high for magmar and its ember and smog attacks couldnt reach. "Supersonic!"  
  
I knew I had one. Magmar had a dazed look in it's eyes. it was confused and used ember into the air and it fell onto magmar and knocked it out!!  
  
"You did it!" I congradulated Zubat. All of a sudden, it began glowing!!  
  
"Ohhhhhhh you're evolving!!" I said happily! "Goooolbat!"  
  
"Try your wing attack!!" I said happily. "Gol bat!" it screeched! and cut a shrub right down the middle!  
  
"Your gonna really help me in Azalea!" I said and smiled. All of a sudden Cory came up to me.  
  
"Hi anthony! Cool golbat!"  
  
"Thanks!" I said. "It just evolved after beating a tough magmar!"  
  
"I'll show you to the Pokemon center." Cory said.  
  
After we got there, I asked the nurse If she had seen my grandpa. She said she handt. SO, I continued into the Azalea Gym.  
  
Much better than my previous ones. Since its a continuing story, if you guys ask me ill be glad to continue.  
  
ChampionLance75@hotmail.com  
  
God bless america! J()() F()()s! 


End file.
